Under the rainbow
by star-in-your-sky
Summary: When Sakura and Naruto are so close to meet and save Sasuke they bouth live through own little hell. Will they do it this time? Sakura/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody ^^**

**So this is Naruto fanfic, hope you like it.**

**Pairing: Naruto/ Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, only the story line. **

Chapter 1

The Kyuubi appeared once again today. And I couldn't do anything but watch his beautiful blue eyes turning red and see how slowly his skin burns down. It is all like I said once before, all the things I can do for him are small and insignificant, though, I know, and believe that the most important thing is my feelings for him, but in that moment, when his mind slowly disappears into that incredible strong beast, that's not a big help, not for me, not for him.

And now he is in hospital again. I hope Sai is there with him, he would make him feel awkward couple of times, but still it is a lot of fun seeing how Sai slowly "returns" to life.

I slowly entered my room and put my bag to the table and opened a window. It was nice sunset out there so I sighed and leaned against the doorpost to calm myself down a little bit. This was hard day. I wish Naruto wouldn't push him self so much. Of course he has a goal, we have it the same, but it's hard to watch how desperately he tries to keep his promise. The promise he made to me, to bring Sasuke back. And I want it so badly it is hard to feel guilty, especially knowing that Naruto want it for his own reasons. I miss Sasuke, more than I can describe in words.

I moved aside from the window a laid back to my back taking the old picture I cherish so much. The old team 7. We were the best team ever, and all the memories we had together made me smile and cry in the same time, cause a part of the team is lost know.

My fingers gently stroke Sasukes frustrated face. Yeah, the photographer really did find the right timing to take this picture. I – so happy to be next to my prince charming, Sasuke annoyed like always and Naruto disappointed about the fact that his team-mates didn't acknowledge him. It was the good old days.

Now everything is changed. We all have grown up, we all have felt the suffer and difficulties life throws at us. And now for some time, I am side by side with Naruto and life seems to light up a little bit. Those three years with out him were more difficult than I thought they'd be. Though I didn't want to admit it, he had become my closest, truest friend. More than that. I gues you just can't not love him. He is so kind and lovely, so helpful and sincere.

Sometimes I think about how his life would turn out if the nine tailed beast wouldn't be sealed in him. Would he have the same generous heart and the need to help everybody? Or would he be like Sasuke if his brother wouldn't been an murderer? Maybe they would be friends? Rivals? Perhaps the would be just an ordinary ninja with their ups and downs like the rest of us? Ok, I need to stop; this game with if doesn't lead anywhere. They are not ordinary, and … I'm happy about that. Does that make me bad?

I need to go sleep, tomorrow is a new day and I don't like the thought that Naruto is in hospital. I hope Jiraiya will come back soon, he always make him feel better. And I feel something strange tonight too. Like tomorrow will happen something big, the beginning of our way to happiness.

I am ready for it. It's time for changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto didn't even notice that I came in; he sat on his bad with a tight and thoughtful sight looking somewhere far away outside the window. Thanks to the Kyuubis healing power Naruto today is almost healthy, though, I think that he should stay here for another day, but, yeah, it is Naruto, you just can't stop him.

"Good morning," I said and sat down on his bad. Finally his eyes draw away from something only he knew, and met mine.

"Hey, Sakura – chan,"he gave me one of those smile you just can't fight of and I found my lips in the same big smile.

"How are you today?" he asked. That was so like him. He is in hospital, but he asks me – how am I? So smart.

I didn't even have time to answer cause suddenly there was an loud noise coming from his stomach giving a sign that he is hungry. Naruto smiled guilty and put his arms behind his head, like he always did when he is confused and embarrassed. "I guess this food isn't enough for me."

"Well, you just eat like a dog."

"Hehe, glad that Kiba isn't here, I think he would have something to say now."

"Oh, just shut up," I said and punched him so he was in the other wall of room.

"Ah, gome, gome." He rubber his head. "Lets go eat rammen."

I considered it for a while, and than said "Okay, but only if you pay."

At first his face grimaced and he took out his little frog wallet, but than, like he suddenly has remembered something, he jumped on feet and nodded excited. "Deal. Now lets go. " I thought he would argue with me for a while, like he always do, cause only money he gets is from missions and there is nothing much, but looks like today that's not so important to him. He grabbed my hand and run and suddenly I already was in front his favorite rammen restaurant.

Finally, when he was in this place, which is his second home, he looked like earlier Naruto- smiling, happy, excited, and stubborn.

When we got our food Kakashi sensei appeared between us.

"Hey have to go to Hokage right now, so eat fast."

"Done." Naruto said after Kakashi was finished and we all looked surprised at his empty bowl. I haven't even touched mine. Annoyed I moved my rammen to his direction and he happily smiled at me.

"Thanks Sakura chan." Yeah, yeah, whatever.

When we got to Hokages place there were all of our friends already in front of us: Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choiji, Yamato. Obviously this will be something very important. I can't remember the last time we all were in one mission already from the beginning. Like one team, not with back ups. My heart jumped in chest and I couldn't stand normaly. Naruto now was silent and very serious. We all took step in Tsunades room and stood in two lines. Inside there was Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya and Shizune. They all were serious till death and it all scared the shit out of me, but Naruto was just standing still, not saying a word. Nothing even about Jiraiyas being here.

"Khm," the Hokage hemmed and the eyed every single one of us. "Good, everybody is here now. You all are being sent on a important mission so listen very clearly. "

The news were brought by Jiraiya and by that I knew that this is something connected with Akatsuki, or Orochimaru. And I was right.

In a little rock village, near the latest Orochimaru hideout, lived one of the Jinchuriki, and 2 of Akutsaki members have gone to get him. There is a large possibility that there will be a fight between those two members and Orochimaru, causes one of them are Itashi. I remembered that tall black haired Sasukes brother and shivers went down on my back. I didn't want to see him ever again, but now are mission is to help Rock village, cause one of the Tsunades closest friends have plead for it. Still I didn't understand why we are so many here, but that was all Tsunade told us.

"The details will be explained by Kakashi and Yamato when you will head out this evening, now dismiss." She finished.

"Naruto, you stay," Jiraiya said when everybody moved towards door, and my teammate came back in and I stood next to him. If they'll say I have to leave, I will, but till than I want to be by Naruto and know everything he does.

Jiraiya looked at me for some moment and the nodded. "Fine."

"So, what it is?" Naruto asked. I couldn't tell what was this emotion in his voice, something between anger and desperation. His face still, like he would be wearing a mask. It was strange from him.

"It is a large chance that you will met Sasuke again."

"I know that, so what? I said I'll bring him back." He said with a fire in his eyes.

"I believe you. But I know how you feel about him.. and I have to say.. you know there could start I fight and we could be in middle of it.. and I just hope you understand that, most important thing now is to do this mission and come back in exactly the same count we headed out. You are the best person in this country and this is so stupid to say it, but I want you to know, that if you have to choose between him and someone..."

"I know," Naruto screamed. "I know it." My heart hurt cause now there was so much pain in his eyes. There was silence it the room and no one could think of anything to say. Only after a while Tsunade-same took a look at me and said something I could never imagine. "The same goes for you. I know how much you love that boy, but.."

"Yes." I didn't let her finish. That hurt even to think about it. "You can trust us." I said and hoped it was true. Suddenly I didn't know if it was. Would I choose Sasuke over... Ino? Or Kiba? Or even Naruto? Is my will to take him home so desperate that I would sacrifice my friends? No, it couldn't be...

Oh gosh! How was it possible that I don't know the answer to this question? What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get out of here. Apologizing I ran out of the room to my house. The tears were running down my face till the time I reached my bed and everything I could do was to hope that after the rain everything will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We headed out at 6, and our first stop was at some hotel in one and a half day long distance. For my surprise, Kakashi said that there will be two groups after the Hotel, but for know we all are going to be one team. And it was a little bit hard to move in such a big group, but we all kept silent and did how our sensei told us. Our first target was two mans who went to Rock village, they have ordered a room in that hotel, so it was sure that they will stop there. There we have to put Yamatos seeds in their bags so we can pursue them. They mustn't know what we are and why we are going to their village. Rock village isn't easy to find, and surely not easy to get in. We can't make a noise before Akutsaki comes in picture.

Ironically, we came there exactly the day, when the hotel had birthday, it was existing already 10 years and there were great fiesta with dancing, games and free food. Yeah, all boys of the team were so happy, they went directly to table and ate with full mouths. And it was so delicious that even I couldn't stop myself and ate all I could reach. I'm ashamed of myself. But at least I didn't burp like those guys do.

The music was hypnotic, it made me relax and simply enjoy it.

"So, Sakura chan .. maybe we could dance a little bit?" Naruto softly asked, not so confident. It is amazing how he looses his bravery when it comes to me, but in fight he can scream and yell what ever he wants.

"Better no," I answered. It's been so long since the last time I danced, and I don't want to make fool out of my self, but Naruto misunderstood me: "Oh, I see." He smiled to hide his feelings. Yeah, he learnt that already being kid. "We are so close to him now. And I'll keep my promise no matter what Sakura."

I wanted to say something, explain my reason behind the no, but couldn't. There was something in me even I couldn't admit. That was driving me crazy, but I know that if I'll let that thought skip the cage I have for it, my world will never be the same.

Naruto felt that I'm not going to reply, so he changed the subject, not allowing me to feel guilty.

"There is a lake outside!"

"And?"

"Lets go swimming!" he nodded and showed his thumb up like Lee always does when he's happy. Thought that I got it wrong. Could he really want to go swimming? But he looked so enthusiastic and happy, like he was when he talks about being Hokage or saving Sasuke. What was so great in swimming?

He didn't saw my amused face, cause he was looking at the lake, but he explained anyway. "I have been walking on water, fighting, training with it and drawning under ir, but it's been so long since I just swam. You know – for fun, for me. When I was a child I loved to swim. There were no evil eyes on me, none to hide from, just me and the water. Come," he insisted "Lets enjoy this lest evening in freedom."

"Freedom?" I asked, but Naruto just shook his head, annoyed with himself. He must have said something he didn't want me to hear, but what did it meant? Should I'd to understand it?

"So are you in?" he asked, and not waiting my answer he ran outside with his shirt already in his hands. Before he reached the lake he was only in his orange (of course) boxers. And in one enormous jump he was in the lake and I couldn't se him at all.

"Come on, Sakura chan, it feels so nice!" he tempted me. And like what the heck, I thought, and removed all of my clothes staying only in underwear and ran in to the water. Yeah, it really did feel nice, so nice.

"I bet I'll be first on that shore," he challenged drabbling me. "Stop it," I said, but he didn't listen, so I started to get angry, but he just laughed and laughed "You just can't swim right?" he sang and that was it. With a loud scream I was after him. I chased him all over the lake and all the time he yelled and apologized, but it was already to late, I was pissed of.

"Hey!" there was a loud voice coming from the bank and I stopped to look who it was. Kiba was standing next to my clothes and Akamaru was in front of him. He looked amused, and I guess he looked just like I, when I heard the idea about swimming. "What are you doing there?"

"Come," I offered "lets have some fun."

Before he'd thought of it, Akamaru was yet in water. "Ha-ha," Kiba laughed "I guess I have no choice, right Akamaru? "

After few minutes Tenten and Lee joined us, than even shy Hinata and Shibo entered the water. After a while Shikamaru came, though, bubbling about how troublesome it is. Choiji, Ino and Neji. We all were there. Someone got a ball and we all split in 2 teams and played some game. We all laughed, and smiled, and screamed. We were swimming around like little kids again, enjoying ourselves, and in that incredible moment nothing else mattered. No enemies, just friends. Not wanting to lose, but happy about the others. It wasn't a fight, it was just a game. Of course, it wasn't like none of cheated, and used some of his powers. He-he, I was so happy to be in one team with Naruto, cause, in the end .. there were so many Narutos in the lake. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Em.. Naruto-kun, " Hinata said in her unsure silent voice when we all sat at the breakfast table in the next morning.

"What's up, Hinata?"

"I just wanted to .. to say thank you." Her cheeks blushed lightly.

"About what?" Naruto was confused, he looked at her trying to understand, but that made her only to blush even redder.

"A .. about yesterday. For making us all relax." She looked down on her hands in her lap, while everybody was looking at her. "I think that was exactly the thing we needed."

Everyone in the room smiled.

"It really was great, friend." Sai added and Naruto just laughed and gave one true, happy smile to Hinata. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it."

We all were smiling today, our body feeling relaxed and light. And it was all thanks to that smiling boy over there. I wonder why I wasn't the one who said it to him, I felt the same, I was his teammate and I was the one who needed to make him feel better, but I couldn't remember the last time I made him smile like this. I was so selfish I hated my self.

"Sakura chan?" Hinata asked "Are you okay?" At first I didn't understand why she wonders, but than I saw the salt vessel in my hand, a little more and it would be in chippings. Naruto gave me a concerned look and I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

I saw that my fake smile didn't fool Naruto, but I knew that he won't ask anything now. He knows me better than that. He cares for me, but I …

I need to stop. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out, and than join the conversation about our next move, yes, that's alright, for now.

* * *

Kakashi sensei already had put the seeds and all was ready to start the mission.

"So for now own there will be two groups." Our sensei told us "The first one will protect the Jinchuriki, the second one will be searching for and following Akutsuki members. I have to admit that there is possibility that the second will have to fight them, but I warn you all. Our mission here is not to kill anyone, we're here to save Jinchuriki and maybe get I chance to bring Sasuke back, all clear? "

We all nodded, only I and Naruto winced at our comrade name.

"So the ones protecting Jinchuriki will be under Yamatos order, I will go with the other croup. So with Yamato stays Naruto, Ino, "

"The hell I won't be in that group!" Naruto screamed.

"Yeah," Kakashi coughed "I thought you will say that."

"So change the teams," Naruto ordered.

"But you will be better next to Yamato. I have heard that, this Jinchuriki is like Gaara before Chuunin examine. You could help him. "

I saw how hard it is for Naruto and I wish I could help, but that was impossible. I can't save him from his hell, like he can't save me from mine. _At least he is trying! _Voice in my head screamed. _At least he is making it easier for you!_

"There is no reason making it harder for him," Shikamaru said. Again I wasn't the one to defend him. "We all know what is his ambition and how hard he have worked to be stronger. "

"You are right," sensei agreed and Naruto gave a thankful look at Shikamaru. "Remember that one time when I had chuunin exam, and I couldn't help you? This is my apology. "

Naruto just nodded.

"So." Kakashi said looking for help to Yamato. "Let's say it like this. The one who will go with Kakashi will be his team; any other people will stay with me." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

So it was me, Naruto and Sai.

"If there will be need we will send some more people to help you, but for now, you are only four. My team will head out first. I think it is all for now, right? Any questions?"

There weren't. So it was set.

* * *

My hands were shaking and I didn't know what to do about it. I'm a medical ninja for Gods sake; I can't be in this kind of condition. Sai was emotionless like most of the time, but the fact that Naruto was like that was frustrating. With each step, with each breath, we get closer to our goal, to our meaning for living further.

"We will stop now," Kakashi sensei told us after traveling for 11 hours without a stop. I wanted to scream that we don't need this; that we are full of energy to go further, but sensei gave me one of those looks that told me to be quit for now. I obliged.

"Sai, there is river behind those trees, could you try to get something to eat? So we don't have to use our food. We could keep it for later. Who knows how long this mission will be. " He pointed at trees a little bit to north and Sai happily agreed. He drew one of his flying birds and went of. For a moment I watched how our sensei put all of his stuff down and look somewhere afar. Even he today looked sad and thoughtful and I couldn't shake the weight of desperation of my shoulders

_Keep it together! _ I ordered to myself. _Everything will be good. It has to._

Naruto was sitting a little bit aloof of rest of the group; leaning against some lonely tree. In front of him lie a bunch of little stones, and there were three lines. It looked like he was doing `pluses and minuses` thing were you write all positive thing in one line and all negative in the other, only in this case he was just collecting the + and the - .

"What's this about?" I asked taking a seat next to him. He raised his head and looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. He looked surprised, so I guess he hasn't heard me coming.

"Em, nothing particular." he said throwing all the rocks behind him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." I faked a smile and ignored his look. "But seriously, what were you doing a minute ago? It looked like you were making a decision about something really significant. Maybe I could help you."

"Hehe. Yea, thanks Sakura-chan, but it really was nothing. Just playing around."

For some reasons I got angry with his response. "Don't you think you are to old for that kind of stuffs? We are on important mission, mature finally!"

"Yeah," he sighed a bit hurtful "believe me; I know how important is this mission."

I was ashamed of my self at that moment, and the only think I could do was get up and walk away. Somehow our relationships get even worse with each day.

Sai was back after a hour or so and he had brought some food and incredibly good news.

"We are near," he said "I was flying around searching for better fishing spot when I saw them. They are resting at east of that mountain. " He pointed at the smallest of mountains in the left of us.

"Who did you see?" Kakashi asked starting a fire. From his movements you couldn't notice that there is something bothering him, or something is on his mind, but that's how it always have been. And I have been with him so long, that I can tell by the look at his eye – he was in deep thoughts of something important.

"I think there were Itachi and Kisame." He impale the fishes on some spits and put the on the fire.

Kakshi sensei sighned.

I felt shivers down my spin when I heard the name of Sasukes brother. He is like a nightmare you can't get rid of. He is every cause of every fucking problem. I would be happy for an opportunity to beat him down, but it's not the right time to feel all-powerful, but to think realistic. I am no match for him. I think even Kakashi isn't. Not speaking about Sai or Naruto.

I know that Naruto is way stronger than before, but it hurt to even think about the possibility that he would be fighting Itachi. The one, who murdered all of his clan, except his little brother. Knowing how extremely Naruto hates this guy, the fight would be till one of them stops breathing. And .. no, I don't want to think further. That wont happen, not now, not ever. At least till I'm alive.

"Sakura – chan?" Sai came to sit next to me, his eyes thoughtful looking at Naruto.

"Mh?" I was slightly grumpy about his disturbance.

"You were talking with Naruto a moment ago, and I was just wondering, what did he say?"

"Nothing, why?"

"He looks strange," he whispered, not even a bit thinking it in a bad way. "I know you don't approve me reading all those books, so tell me, if I would talk to him, would that be a help?"

"I don't know, " I told. I don't know the right answers. "But you could try." I was totally no help.

"Mhm. " he nodded and after a while he took of and headed Narutos direction. I just closed my eyes trying to get some sleep, although, I really hoped that Sai will be a better friend for him than I am now.

* * *

"Lets get going," Kakshi sensei ordered after we all had woke up – even Naruto was up without anyone shouting in his ear or hitting him. So we took off. Today it was even more nervous, because we knew that we're close. The temp was faster, jumps larger and heartbeats louder.

It was late afternoon when we heard the words "We are close behind them. Be careful. Open your eyes wide open, we don't have the strength to fight with them now, and we surely don't have the time to waste on their traps, clear?"

We all nodded.

The road was silent from now on. Boring a little bit.

"Stop!" Kakashi hissed as lot of kunai started to fly toward us.

"Shit!" came from Naruto. We all jumped to the nearest tree.

"Sai, go look what's in head of us!" Kakshi ordered. The black haired boy was already on his painted bird and flow away. After a moment that seemed to be just seconds came a loud laughs from behind us. "That was his death call, Kakashi."

**A/N A review would make me happy ^^**

**Please ^.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, just the story line.**

Chapter 5

"Death call?" I mumbled. I have heard that obnoxious, lousy voice before and it came with anger and fear at the same time. It was Kisame.

"Come out here you, shit!" Naruto screamed. I was standing right next to him, and I felt that his body was tense and I knew that his voice was little bit higher than usually. _I knew_. Because I know him.

In a moment Kisame was standing in front of us, with the unpleasant smile like always on his face. „Scared? You should be. I believe that your little friend is already in world full of misery where every second feels like hundred years. You should now what I'm talking about, Kakashi."

"Naruto, go check on Sai, we will take care of Kisame."

In a second Naruto was off and now only I and Kakashi sensei was opposing Kisame, that bastard.

I didn't understand what the hell Kakashi sensei was thinking, why he sent Naruto. Like he didn't know how much hatred blondy had for this guy. How he never will be able to refuse a fight with him.

"So let's make it nice and fast, I need to get my hands first on that adorable Jinchuriki." Kisame said getting his funny looking sword and charging at me. I jumped on tree and sensei made a fire jutsu making Kisame get back.

"Shit!" Kakashi sensei screamed, it was an agonizing scream and I atomically run to the place where he was standing, checking his body for any injuries, but there weren't any. His face didn't reveal anything, but somehow I felt that he had found a missing peace in his mosaic kind brain. I was in one team with him for so long, that I just felt it.

"Sakura, you go help Naruto. Take him and Sai back, do you hear me! Don't let that stupid kid do something idiotic! Hurry! I'm gonna fight this one." He said waving me off.

"What? What's he going to...?"

"Go!" And like ordered I took off in Narutos direction. Kakashi fought off all of Kisames tries to stop me.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't scared about leaving Kakashi alone, more than I was scared of what I'll see finding Naruto, Sai or that monster Itachi. What did sensei realize from the words of Kisame? From the very own start we knew that Akutsuki is after Naruto, so why does now those words would be more dreadful then any other time?

I heard fighting and I knew I was close to where they all are. First thing I saw was Sai birds flying around and three Naruto clones fighting something I couldn't see.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto screamed, and to me it sounded like he was angry.

"I came to help. Naruto, Sai we are pulling back for now." I said, my body tensed till every pore of my body, trying to figure out from where would Itachi attack.

"Watch out!" Sai screamed as 5 knifes flew in my direction. I evaded them with ease, and was happy that I finally knew where that bastard was.

"Sakura we are not pulling back." Naruto said running to stand next to me.

It wasn't the right time to argue so I was angry like hell, I looked up to him at those blue eyes to tell him.. But then everything stopped.

When I looked in his eyes, everything blurred. Everything got black. Where stood Naruto, now is craving something black. I didn't understood what it was until I saw his red eye. I couldn't believe I got in his illusion. I have fought so many times with Sasuke who uses Sharingan, how could I fell in something like this?

I was scared. I really was scared, because I knew the power he has here, inside of his little twisted mind. He could do anything, everything to me. He could make me sorrow hundreds of years, which in real life would be only seconds. But luckily for me, Itachi didn't even have time to say something to me, because at the moment his image was clear, Narutos scream broke down the silence, the blackness and in next minute everything that was black turned to green now, as I felt to the ground.

"Don't you dare to put those damn eyes on anyone here!" Naruto yelled hitting Itachi with a Rassengan, which didn't even scratch him, but Sai bird bit him in the shoulder, before he got murdered with Itachis knife. I felt a knife in my left leg and my right hand I didn't have any idea when that happened.

"Hold on, Sakura," Sai said leaning in front of me. "We'll get you safe in a moment."

"Sai, go take her to safe place and make some medics check on her," Naruto yelled from the other end of the field. "I'll be okay alone here."

"Are you crazy? We'll fight together and get her out of here together. We are a team, and I'm not going to forget that now." Sai said brushing away my hair. There was burning hurt in my chests once again and I felt like slipping away. "I love you, you fool, don't die," I said before drifting to blackness.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark. I wasn't in the forest anymore, but the place still looked unknown. In a moment all my body went still as I looked over the room and tried to sense any familiar chakra. The moment I sat up the doors to this room swept open and Kakashi sensei walked in.

"I'm glad you are awake." He said smiling and sitting down right next to me. The smile was fake and it made me uncomfortable.

"Where is Naruto, Sai? Are you okay? What about Kisame and Itachi?" questions flew in my mind as I remembered why I've been knocked out in the first place and everything that happened.. what time was it anyway? Which day? How long had she been unconscious?

"I think it's been only few hours since you passed out," Kakashi being the genuine started with those questions that I didn't even say aloud. At first I thought it was because they just were the easiest ones, but after a while I concluded that it was because sensei didn't really know how to tell me everything else.

"Kisame and Itachi run off, though I don't think Kisame will be able to move anytime soon. Sai is pretty damaged; he will probably need your help on healing some of his wounds when you'll feel better." He said his eyes avoiding mine.

"And Naruto?" I didn't like how he didn't answer the first of my questions. But I assured myself that it's because it is impossible that something bad had happened with Naruto. Right?

"He is not with us anymore, " his voice broke down, "I'm don't know everything, you should better speak with Sai, he was there when it all happened."

He .. he couldn't mean, no, no way. Hehe, not my Naruto. "I don't understand."

"He is with Akutsuki right now. But don't worry, Sakura chan, I'm sure he is fine. We will get him back after we have regained our powers."

Tears broke down my eyes and couldn't see anything anymore. I didn't care if Kakashi was still there, or the whole fucking country was looking at me right now, I just couldn't hold back.

"We'll save him like he has saved us countless times." Kakashi whisper and I felt that he too was crying. And who wouldn't be? Naruto, the blue eyed beauty has gone without a trace. The boy, who smiled so brightly, and had the ability to help everyone, was with Akutsuki right now. God, I hated those guys. I could just smash them in to the walls, beat them till the ground, break every part of their body. She could be a monster if it was for Naruto.

"In the fight, when you sent me to Naruto, what did you realize? What did you knew?" she asked looking up at her sensei. He looked really tired. His eyes were sunken and his shoulders looked uncomfortably tense. He had many bruises all over his body, but from what I saw there was nothing major.

"Before the fight.. Sai had a talk with Naruto. He didn't tell him anything particular only time and place if something goes wrong. Of what Sai could tell it didn't even make sense, and it was just a caution that made Sai retell me their conversation. " Kakshi's voice once again broke and there was a little pause where I could think everything over. "This will be probably hard for you to hear, but I think Naruto already knew that he'll join Akutsuki at the end of the day. If not more, he looked forward that. "

Everything inside me started to hurt. I didn't understand, "Why?" Why would that idiot do that?

"Oly reason I can imagine is to find Sasuke. That's his only reason for doing anything nowadays." She punched the wall besides her and the whole house shuddered. She couldn't take it anymore. Why was everything in her life so _fucking wrong?_

"Let's not do anything reckless, Sakura. " a warning in his voice. "Right now we have to heal our wounds as fast as we can and go search for our teammate, understood?"

"Where is Sai?" she asked after cooling down a little bit. If there is someone who could answer to most of her questions it was him. He was Naruto's best friend now. Not her, not Sasuke, not Kakashi, Sai. He trusted someone who called him dickless. _ It's not like he could trust you, Sakura chan,_ my inner self shouted _You hurt him with every freaking word that comes out of your mouth._

"He is in the next room. He probably is unconscious right now." He was good at tracking her thoughts.

"You said I have to heal him, right?" I went for the doors, "That's what I am going to do. "

"Are you sure you can do that right now? You just woke up." He went after her not hiding the fact that he observed every move of her body.

"I'm absolutely sure. I feel great. " Everything is just _great. _And we are out of the time. Every second we waste could be the fetal one for Naruto. I needed Sai awake and ready to fight. I needed to know the whole scenario.

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

When Sai wasn't in the room next to the one where I woke up I started to worry if he too hadn't done something stupid. Especially when the glass doors were open and I saw no one at the first sight. I ran out my lips calling over and over his name and I didn't even notice that Kakashi sensei wasn't nervous at all.

"I'm here!" Sai shouted and I turned to the sound of his voice and ran at direction of a little lake full of water lilies. Sai was leaning against a Sakura tree wearing only his boxers allowing me to see al the damage his body had taken on. There were bruises all over him, his legs, his arms, only his face was just as normal as any other day, just some minor scratches.

When I was next to him I threw my arms around him and hugged him with all my being. I knew he probably couldn't stop repeating the fight in his head thinking it over and over again, searching for some other ways, better choices he had not seen before.

He tensed at first, feeling my body against his, but after a while he relaxed, his arms clutching me closer and head leaning again my shoulder, and I didn't understand who was crying at that moment – me, him, maybe we both.

"I'm sorry." He said after we both had calmed down and I was sitting next to him feeling his bruises one after another.

"Don't be." I said. I didn't know what else to say. Well, I'm sorry too. I miss him too. It hurts so much I'm not sure I can handle it right now. But nothing I say here is going to get him back.

"Tell me how that happened." I plead leaning besides him. The view was beautiful. It was summer after all. So much green. I missed orange.

"Sakura? SAKURA? Where are you? Sakura?" someone yelled from behind us and to me it seemed as a way too familiar voice.

"Forehead, where are you?" Ino yelled coming close to the tree we were resting, and right now I didn't have any other choice as to greet her.

"I'm here." I said, and wished that my voice wouldn't sound so broken.

"Oh my God." Ino whispered as she saw me and in a second I was in her arms and once again I cried.

It's a bizarre relationship we have. Maybe we in some twisted way are really similar to Sasuke and Naruto. Ino and me were always rivals and best friends in one person. She had many imperfections and so did I. We didn't judge, but we made clear our thoughts. I loved her, I really did. And somehow I was really happy that she was right here with me.

"We came here as fast as Pakun told as the news. I'm so sorry, Sakura. We will get him back." She whispered in my hair. I think she said something else too, but I suddenly was too tired to listed or even to stay awake.

"Sakura? Sakura? Is everything okay?" Sai panicked next to me, but Ino was right there comforting.

"Yes,don't worry, she just fell asleep."

When I woke up, once again I was alone in a room very similar to the one before, only this one had an actual bed I was laying on now. My body was feeling much better now, and my mind wasn't so fizzy anymore too, so the moment I woke up the moment I remembered everything. Small sigh escaped my lips as I thought about what had happened. I never could imagine this happening. Naruto never left me alone, not once. Why did he do it now? Did he really go by himself to Akutsuki? He hated them more then anything, more then himself, the monster he carried.

Tired of not knowing I intensified my senses to find where the rest of my team was and I found them right in the next room. If I tried hard enough I could even hear their voices.

At first I wasn't able to tell who was speaking, but when I listen carefully I recognized Sai. His voice was so different. Maybe someone who doesn't know him wouldn't notice, but I did. His voice was mixture of hurt, pain, sorrow, a little bit form everything. I bet you could see them in his eyes to. Emotionless ninja wasn't so emotionless after all.

I leaned closer to hear the words. My ear was now literally on the wall.

"As I said, the fight was going on normal. We managed to help one another, distract him, had a few blows on him, he stabbed some of Narutos clones and that's all. " His voice got deeper. "And then Sakura came. I was concentrating on her so I didn't see what Itachi planned, but if I have to say now, he probably did some genjutsu and got Sakura to look into his eyes before she even come round and he threw some of his kunais at her direction I was sure she'll block, I didn't see that she wasn't at reality, so it infuriate me when the kunais stabbed her legs and arms. Naruto was faster than me on figuring that out, he made Itachi move with his Rasengan, so Sakura could be free from eye contact. After that everything went messy. Sakura felt to the ground and Naruto tried to convince me to go take her to somewhere safe, but I refused, I said that we are a team and I wouldn't abandon him. Maybe I already than new what he had in mind." His voice broke down. He was only whispering now "its ironical, because he was the one, whom I learnt the meaning of team, friendship, and he was the one who let it fall apart now."

"I bet he had a reason. Don't stop believing him now. I think even he doesn't understand what he did." It was Ino now. I heard someone shift, clothes brushing, and Sai continued speaking.

"Sakura was loosing lots of blood, she couldn't stay conscious anymore. Before she passed out she said something that made Naruto stop in his track and got his arm stabbed."

"What.. What did she say?" Ino asked. I bet everyone in the room wanted to know, even me, but only Ino dared to ask, I was glad she did.

"Something like _I love you, you fool, don't die._" Why don't I remember this? What did I mean by those words? Who did I confess? How was it possible that I didn't know the answers to these questions? I hit the mattress few times as the pain in my chest seemingly grew even wider. " I saw him sanding there in complete shock so I draw fast some of my birds to distract Itachi, but that didn't really do much, so I left Sakura with one of them and screaming something to Naruto, I attacked Itachi with all I got. He could predict my every move and soon I was loosing badly, he flew me into a tree and finally free from my persistence he went straight on Naruto. He looked off, he was helping me fight all that time, but he looked like he wasn't really there, so of course Naruto got hit. He didn't even flinch, but soon after his expression changed. It's like he understood what she meant and I saw pain creep into his eyes. He looked at me and mouthed something like _I'm sorry. Take care of her,_ and he was off, Itachi, of course, followed him. It all happened at one split second and I was left mouth hanging. Can you freaking believe me? He left her bleeding in my arms and he damn well knew I had no other choice to stay with her. I wasn't really in shape to keep running; I'm surprised he had that much power left. But well, that's all. Kakashi came to get us after a while and when I finally saw him I passed out form exhaustion. " That was the first time I heard him swearing and I didn't like it. I hoped he will never be in this kind of pain we shared now. So I stood up and went to the room next doors. Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Lee, Tenten – all eyes gazed on me as I opened the door. The room was dead silent, and I couldn't really understand why, but I was tired of sleeping and getting well, "So we all now know what happened, so let's get moving and get our friend back."

Everyone in the room sighed in relief, only Lee dared to shout out "Yeah! Let's be optimistic, and let's fight like we can the best to get him back! Let's make them see our youth!" But even his voice sounded a little bit strained.


End file.
